Casarse esta en arameo
by Meme-sama
Summary: Kagami y Akashi, despues de ciertos años de noviazgo, deciden anunciar su compromiso. No todos parecen estar felices con la noticia, en especial cierta ex-sombra celosa y un gigante caprichoso. Planificar una boda no será nada sencillo. Risas, histeria y amor estarán rodeando constantemente a la feliz pareja. ¡que comiencen los preparativos del enredo! Pareja: KagaAka
1. Chapter 1

El verano es época de felicidad; el calor es agradable, todos tienen vacaciones –o bien la gran mayoría- y los eventos brotan cual flores en primavera. En especial las bodas ¿Quién no ha escuchado que Junio es una buena época para casarse? O algo por el estilo… realmente no es algo que me corresponda contar.

El amor, es curioso, aparece de la nada, como un billete tirado en la calle. Necesitas dejar de buscar, pues simplemente aparecerá cuando el destino, universo, Dios, karma o lo que sea, lo quiera de esa forma. Como sea, el amor puede surgir en personas compatibles, opuestas, enemigas y amigas… no importa dónde.

¿Y qué pasa cuando los tortolitos quieren dar el siguiente pasó?

Así es, la palabra "boda" resuena estrepitosamente.

En este momento, en una cafetería de Japón, un tortolito, daba la noticia que todos ansían anunciar a los cuarenta vientos, al Facebook, twitter e Instagram.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿Cómo que sea van a casar? —gritaron todos a coro.

—¿Kagami-kun…e-es en serio? —preguntó Kuroko atónito.

—Sí, Akashi y yo ya lo decidimos…

—P-Pero…A-Akashi no…—Atsushi se quedó en estado de shock. Midorima, Aomine y Kise simplemente no dijeron nada, estaban boquiabiertos; todos en ese lugar estaban totalmente boquiabiertos.

—Oh, no puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz por Sei-chan…aunque el novio sea un idiota —comentó Reo quien parecía tener brillos en los ojos, adoraba las bodas, y estaba feliz por su adorado Sei-chan…y de hecho, parecía que solo Reo estaba feliz por la noticia.

—Tiene…que ser una broma… ¿pero…como ocurrió? —inquirió Aomine.

—Bueno…digamos que nos enamoramos en la universidad…—comentó Kagami, sonriendo con dulzura al recordarlo.

—¿Akashi estudió en estados unidos también? —preguntó Kuroko—. Pensé que Akashi había ido a estudiar a Europa…

—Bueno… hubo un cambio de planes, por lo visto le dieron una beca especial en una de las mejores universidades de estados unidos —respondió Kagami— y cuando nos topamos…no lo sé, hubo un "algo" —No hay nada más ambiguo que el "algo" pero, ni Kagami podía asegurar que había causado que ambos comenzaran a hablarse.

—¡Muero por hablar con Sei-chan! —dijo Reo, sonriente—. Quiero ayudarle en todo lo que sea posible.

—Pero… ¿Qué no se detestaban tú y él? —preguntó Midorima.

—Quizá la madurez hizo algún cambio, no sé qué pasó…después de que ganamos contra Rakuzan, pareció que Akashi se había vuelto más relajado, y en estados unidos, nos hicimos amigos…en dos años nos dimos cuenta de que era amor —Kagami soltó una ligera risa—. Realmente… él es alguien especial.

—Aunque…estuviste cinco años fuera… eso significa que…—Kuroko estaba cada vez más impresionado. No se lo creía, después de todo ¿Cómo es que de un comienzo tan malo, terminaron con planes de boda? Tetsuya recordaba a la perfección ese día en el que Taiga se había topado con el "gran emperador".

—Sí, llevamos unos cuatro años de noviazgo.

—¿C-Cómo lograste que Aka-chin aceptara una boda? —cuestionó Atsushi, aun sumido en su estupor, no podía creerlo. Su mirada derrochaba infinito odio y escepticismo. Tal cual como un niño encaprichado, se rehusaba a creer lo que sucedía.

—Yo se lo propuse —admitió Kagami, sonriendo avergonzado—. y le di tiempo para pensarlo, él aceptó a pesar de todo, y volvimos a Japón para darles la noticia y avisar a todos…Ya somos mayores de edad, así que no tenemos por la oposición de nadie. Aunque claro, aún tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar.

—Pues a mí me parece muy romántico —suspiró Momoi encantada—. Tambien me gustaría apoyarles si es posible.

—El punto es…que queremos que todos ustedes asistan, después de todo son nuestros amigos y deseamos que estén presentes… en nuestro día especial.

—¿Dónde será la boda, Kagami-chii? —preguntó Kise, quien ya relajado, comenzaba a emocionarse por la idea, pues si bien estaba contento por sus amigos también le emocionaba pensar en una boda.

—Aun no lo hemos decidido, todo depende de la asistencia, pues si son más invitados de Japón será aquí, y si son más en américa será allá. La verdad no queremos nada muy ostentoso, después de todo… queremos terminar de comprar nuestra nueva casa—Kagami guardó silencio un minuto, su rostro se tiñó ligeramente de rojo—. Y eso…

—¿Ya compraron una casa? —preguntó Aomine, algo asombrado de que su amigo "bakagami" pudiera ser tan maduro y precavido.

—Ya nos falta muy poco, todo el dinero lo hemos puesto juntos, de nuestros trabajos, queremos construir nuestro hogar con nuestro propio esfuerzo.

—¿Y que han dicho tus padres? —quiso saber Momoi.

—Mamá y papá lo aceptaron, tengo muchas hermanas y hermanos, así que ellos parecen aceptarlo —comentó Kagami sonriendo mientras dejaba salir una ligera risa, sus padres habían dicho algo como "bueno, por lo visto de Kagami no tendremos nietos…pero si es feliz entonces, _no problem" _

—¿Y-Y los padres de Akashi? —preguntó Kuroko, estaba demasiado asombrado por la noticia…y no exactamente asombrado de la forma agradable.

—Akashi está hablando con su padre justo ahora, espero le vaya bien…—Kagami suspiró, observó la taza de café que tenía en sus manos y sonrió— sé bien que nos casaremos sin importar que…pero, deseo la bendición del padre de Akashi.

—Eso es tan tierno de tu parte, Kagami-chii —comentó Kise, sonriendo con dulzura.

Los únicos que no parecían contentos con la noticia eran Atsushi y Kuroko.

—Queremos hacer todo bien desde el comienzo…—mencionó sonriente—. Estamos muy ansiosos, pero aún tenemos mucho que hacer; necesitamos arreglar algunos asuntos. Lo primordial es decidir en donde será la boda, después de eso vienen los otros detalles.

—Suena bien —convino Reo—. Sea como sea, o donde sea, yo iré, muero por ver a mi querido Sei-chan en el altar… ¡estoy tan feliz!

—Huh… bueno, supongo que tendremos muchos que hacer ¿no es verdad? —dijo Aomine—. Cuenta conmigo Kagami.

Kagami le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo Aomine, estaba contento al recibir su apoyo y darse cuenta, que a pesar del pasar de los años, aun podía contar con él. Y no solo él, uno por uno, todos fueron ofreciendo su ayuda y su apoyo. A excepción de Kuroko y Atsushi, que aun sumergidos en su mundo de negación, habían permanecido callados.

—Ah, un mensaje de Akashi…—murmuró Kagami, por lo visto Akashi había terminado ya de hablar con su padre. Kagami abrió el mensaje nervioso, pero lejos de alegrarse, se sintió confundido, pues en la pantalla leyó "ven rápido".

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Momoi.

—Parece que me necesita, lamento tener que irme tan de repente —se excusó Kagami mientras tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba.

—No es problema —dijo Kise—. Se nota que Akashi-chii te necesita… así que mucha suerte.

—Gracias… —Kagami sonrió, y en seguida salió del lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió al auto –que había comprado en Estados Unidos- y se dirigió a toda marcha donde Akashi; ya se había acostumbrado a ser un perro obediente con él, si le decía "ven enseguida" eso significaba en seguida. Claro que Akashi ya no era como aquel entonces, pero, por puro amor Taiga, se esforzaba por cumplir y hacer todo lo que se le pidiera.

"Solo espero, que todo haya ido bien con su padre…". Pensó angustiado, pues si bien no deseaba problemas, también deseaba desposar su querido emperador, a como diera lugar.

Próximo capitulo. ¿Puedo llamarle suegro?


	2. Chapter 2

Casarse está en arameo.

Capitulo dos: ¿puedo llamarle suegro?

Cuando Akashi había llegado a su hogar, su padre parecía contento al verle, pero ese contento se esfumó cuando el padre de Akashi percibió seriedad inusual en su único hijo. Y su presentir fue más que correcto. Akashi, se preparó para hablar con su padre de muchas cosas, no solo de su compromiso.

Al final, Akashi terminó hablando con su padre acerca del infierno que había sido su niñez tras la muerte de su madre, entre otras horribles experiencias que tuvo a causa de la presión inculcada por su padre. "La perfección no existe…eso, ahora lo sé", eso fue lo que él le dijo a su padre. Durante buen rato, ambos hablaron y hablaron, aunque, el menor habló casi la mayor parte del tiempo, su padre se dedicó únicamente a escuchar con paciencia lo que su único hijo debía decirle.

—Debo decirte… solo una cosa más, padre —dijo Akashi—. Estoy enamorado de Kagami Taiga, y voy a desposarme con él a como dé lugar. No voy a retroceder. Después de todo… él me salvó.

—Entiendo todo —dijo el padre de Akashi—. Y yo también debo decirte algo.

—Te escucharé hasta el final, padre…

—Yo he pensado tanto… —dijo sonriendo, tristemente—. Durante los cinco años que estuviste fuera, yo también tuve tiempo para pensar, y después de mucho meditar, me he dado cuenta… de muchas cosas, respecto a ti.

—¿Es así? Bueno… no deseo que te disculpes padre —contestó Akashi, sonriendo ligeramente—. Después de todo, muchas cosas me volvieron fuerte…y sobre mi compromiso…

—No me opondré —espetó él—. Te he criado para que seas un Akashi, y lo eres, y por ello sé, que no darás marcha atrás. Además…

Akashi miró fijamente a su padre, este volteó a ver un segundo al altar de su difunta esposa, que estaba lleno de hermosas flores blancas, y luego volvió a ver a su hijo, sonrió y dijo, lo que Akashi, jamás pensó que escucharía de su padre.

—Eres la viva imagen de tu madre… y, lamento no haberme dado cuenta de mi error; pero, ahora es tiempo…. De honrar los deseos de tu madre, y su único deseo era darte lo mejor. Ahora, sé que lo mejor es dejarte crecer, dejo todo en tus manos, como siempre…

—Yo… también lo siento, sé que yo soy tu único hijo… y no podré tener descendencia…

—Eso ha dejado de preocuparme… se bien que nuestro linaje seguirá vivo mucho tiempo…Ahora, quisiera hablar con Kagami antes de dar mi veredicto… —Akashi no sabía que más decir, su padre se mostraba comprensivo, cálido… amable… ¿la había pasado algo mientras Akashi no estuvo en casa? Quizá así fue.

—Está bien —Akashi se levantó, tomó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje a su futuro esposo—. Vendrá enseguida, no tardará mucho…

—Una cosa más… Seijuuro…

—¿Qué cosa es, padre?

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti…

Akashi tembló, parecía que en el interior de Akashi se estaba desatando un terremoto. Su corazón se quebró. A pesar de que siempre hizo casi todo por su cuenta, y que lo hacía por su propia determinación… era la primera vez, que su padre le dedicaba semejantes palabras, tan cálidas y amables, que eran sumamente dolorosas. Akashi se sentó en el suelo, y agachando la cabeza para no ser visto, derramó lágrimas.

Y entonces, en ese momento, llegó Kagami, como de costumbre, haciendo un escándalo digno de él.

—¡Akashi, he llegado…! ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estas llorando…? N-No me digas que tu padre…—Kagami, sin pensarlo dos veces, al ver al padre de Akashi, se tiró al suelo y se postró ante él de la manera más respetuosa que conocía, y con un fuerte y muy sonoro grito pidió: —¡Por favor déjeme desposar a su hijo! ¡Reconsidérelo por favor! ¡Prometo cuidarlo el resto de mi vida! Y-Yo… ¡yo amo a su hijo! ¡Lo amo con toda mi alma! ¡no podría vivir sin él!

Akashi observó a Kagami, estaba un poco sorprendido al escucharle sacar tan bochornosa confesión de la nada. Pero, eso le hizo sonreír, y al poco tiempo, aun con lágrimas en las mejillas, comenzó a reír. El padre de Akashi, por su parte, también estaba muy impresionado, y entendió al instante que Kagami no era de Japón, era raro ver a un joven tan… ¿imperativo? ¿Directo? ¿Idiota? En Japón. Y para ser sinceros, esta era la primera vez, que miraba un espectáculo como ese.

El padre de Akashi, volteó a ver su hijo, como diciendo "'¿estas totalmente seguro de querer desposarte con este idiota?". Akashi asintió, comprendiendo el mensaje que su padre le estaba enviando.

—Kagami, no es necesario que hagas todo eso —dijo Akashi mientras se acercaba a su querido prometido y le tocaba su hombro para levantarlo de esa posición—. Mi padre no se ha negado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…

—¿E-En verdad? —los ojos de Kagami parecieron brillar—. ¡N-No sé qué decir!

—Kagami-kun —dijo el padre de Akashi—. Hablaré contigo a solas… ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto, Seijuuro, puedes retirarte.

Akashi no dijo nada, solo asintió y dejó a su padre y a su prometido, solos en la sala de su hogar.

—Creo… que mientras hablan, yo también debería hablar con mis amigos…—Akashi mandó un mensaje a sus compañeros de Rakuzan, quería hablar primero con ellos, más tarde hablaría con sus amigos de la generación de los milagros. Akashi quería hablar con alguien en especial, así que a esa persona le marcó—. ¿Hola?

—_¿Sei-chan? —_se escuchó la voz, de Mibuchi emocionado.

—Quisiera saber si tienes tiempo libre.

—_Claro, pero… ¿pasó algo? Hace poco estábamos hablando con Kagami, pero él se fue de pronto, así que me quedé un poco preocupado_.

—Nada pasó —Akashi sonrió—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en persona?

—_¡no lo dudes!_ —contestó Reo, entusiasmado—. _Estoy cerca del centro comercial está cerca de la preparatoria. ¿Está bien vernos ahí?_

—Sí, nos vemos en la librería —Akashi colgó el teléfono, tomó las llaves del auto y salió, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con uno de sus más estimados compañeros de la preparatoria.

Los amigos son de suma importancia, Akashi podía comprenderlo, y aunque le tomó bastante darse cuenta, ahora él mismo, era muy diferente con sus amigos, ya no deseaba imponerles su pensamiento, ni ser el temible "emperador". Akashi, al haberse enamorado de Kagami, adoptó el mismo concepto que este tenía de la amistad. Comprendiendo así, que los amigos son únicos.

Esto llevó a Seijuuro a pensar, a recordar… y por ello, sintió la necesidad de enmendar su error. Gracias a eso se puso en contacto con Reo, aunque claro, solo hablaban por chat.

—¡Sei-chan! —gritó Reo, sonriente—. ¡me alegra tanto verte!

—A mi igual… te eché de menos —Akashi abrazó a Reo y le dedicó una gran sonrisa—. Tengo mucho que contarte…

—Sí, ¡y vaya que es mucho! Quiero hasta el último detalle, cuéntamelo todo —Reo y Akashi entraron en la librería. Ambos sonrientes comenzaron a practicar—. Por cierto, Sei-chan, se lo dije a Kagami, pero… seré más específico contigo…—Reo tomó una revista, cuya portada mostraba a una novia con vestido blanco. Mibuchi sonrió.

—¿Qué cosa es?

—Bueno, no solo quiero ayudar a planificar tu boda… yo ¡quiero organizarla! —dijo Reo, sonriendo entusiasmado.

Reo estudió diseño de moda y relaciones públicas, y ahora que había terminado su carrera, estaba ansioso por tener su primer gran trabajo, ¿Qué podría ser mejor que planificar la boda de su mejor amigo?

—¿De verdad?

—Sí… ¡por favor déjame ayudarte!

—Nada me haría más feliz. Muchas gracias Reo, siempre has sido un magnifico amigo.

Reo y Akashi hablaron un buen rato, pero, Reo recibió una llamada importante y tuvo que irse. Akashi vio su reloj y consideró oportuno volver a su hogar, donde encontró algo… extraño.

Nadie, nunca sabrá que fue lo que el padre de Akashi le dijo a Kagami. Solo se sabe, que cuando Seijuuro llegó a casa, encontró a Kagami temblando en un rincón.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —Preguntó Akashi—. ¿Todo bien? ¿pasó algo?

—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de si podré llamarle suegro pero… al menos, creo que me ha aceptado para desposarte.

—Ya veo, lo has hecho bien… —dijo amablemente—. Me pregunto, ¿a donde habrá ido?

—S-Salió… t-tenía algo que hacer… —respondió Kagami; observó a su novio, y pareció sentirse aliviado. Al instante, se lanzó a los brazos de Akashi, y dijo asustado:

—¡-L-Lo prometo! ¡Prometo que te voy a amar totalmente, te llevaré el desayuno en bandeja de oro a la cama! —Kagami gritaba cosas sumamente extrañas y fuera de contexto que desconcertaron a Akashi, pero no pudo evitar reír, esa parte idiota de su novio, era una de las cosas que más adoraba.

—Bueno, eso me gustaría, pero, solo si puedo ayudarte… ambos cocinamos muy bien juntos —Akashi acarició los cabellos de Kagami, depositó un beso en su frente y sonrió con mayor amplitud. Kagami se aferró a su querido prometido, y sonrió victorioso… se sentía como si hubiese superado una difícil prueba.

—Claro que sí… pero primero —Kagami alzó la vista, sus ojos quedaron atrapados en los contrarios—. Necesitamos decidir donde será la boda.

—Acerca de eso, ya tenemos organizador de bodas… —comentó Seijuuro.

—¿Ah? ¿Quién es?

—Reo será nuestro organizador —Kagami pensó algo asi como "Sí, supuse que él sería de gran ayuda". Luego le sonrió a su prometido, pero no con una sonrisa casual, esta era la sonrisa de total emoción que Kagami solo ponía cuando estaba a la mitad de un juego excitante, o cuando jugaba con alguien fuerte. Akashi interpretó esto y dijo.

—Comencemos los planes de boda…

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso, se miraron unos momentos, estar a solas era agradable, y querían aprovechar esos momentos de paz, pues ambos presentían que pronto estarían tan apurados y ocupados que no tendrían mucho tiempo a solas. Y déjeme decirles que no se equivocaban, planificar una boda no es sencillo, por más sencilla que está intente ser… al final es una boda, el día más importante de toda pareja feliz.

Próximo capitulo. ¿Por qué lo has elegido a él? ¡Debe ser broma!


	3. Chapter 3

Casarse está en arameo. Capítulo 3.

No se lo podía creer, a pesar de que había recibido la noticia hace unos días, aun no lo podía creer. ¿En qué momento había sucedido? Cinco años suena a mucho tiempo, pero al mismo suena como un segundo. Bajó la guardia, eso era seguro, aunque en realidad no lo hubiera podido evitar. ¿O sí? Bien dicen que existe el destino.

Por más que trató de sacarlo de su cabeza, era inútil; la cólera, la ira y la confusión parecían atormentarle constantemente, desde que se había enterado del romance que sostuvo Kagami, su primer amo y Akashi, uno de sus mejores amigos. Y Kuroko, bien trató de ser maduro, superarlo y sentirse feliz por la pareja, pero aquello ¡era sencillamente imposible!

Kuroko, aun molesto, decidió salir a caminar, necesitaba despejar su mente, y pensar con claridad, si se mantenía pensando en suposiciones tontas y se atascaba en el "hubiera" entonces sería imposible poner solución a ese problema. Tetsuya, era el mejor amigo de Kagami, ambos fueron compañeros de equipo largo tiempo, y parecían entenderse. Lo que Kagami jamás supo, era que su "sombra", Kuroko Tetsuya, había estado enamorado de él.

"No puede ser, sencillamente no puede ser… ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Qué no se detestaban? Debe ser un mal sueño…". Se repetía aquello, una y otra vez.

¿Por qué Kuroko, no podía creerlo? Porque no tenía nada de lógica. Después de todo, Kagami era tonto, atrabancado y tosco, además se ruidoso e impulsivo. Por el contrario, Akashi era mesurado, inteligente y rio. ¿Cómo es que personas tan opuestas se enamoraron? Además, si se agrega el hecho de que Kagami derrotó a Akashi tiempo atrás… resultaba aún más imposible que el "emperador" callera en los brazos de bakagami.

"No me vengan con eso de que _los opuestos se atraen. _Además ¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Por qué nunca salimos? Yo soy ideal para Kagami, ambos jugamos bien en equipo y se casi todo sobre él… entonces ¿Por qué Kagami si se enamoró de Akashi? Ambos se detestaban, son opuestos, no congenian en lo absoluto…

Kuroko dejó de caminar y entró en la librería, había pasado tiempo desde que echaba un vistazo. Quizá si no pensaba en el tema, podría conseguir un poco de paz mental. Pero, oh cruel ironía; cuando Kuroko entró en la librería, se dio cuenta de sin importar a donde viera, casi todo tenía tema de boda. Y entonces, en su mente, imaginó la boda de Akashi y Kagami… no pudo evitar sentirse casi enfermo.

"Tengo que hacer entrar en razón a Akashi —pensó mientras sacaba su celular—. Es imposible que ambos vayan a ser felices juntos…"

Kuroko llamó a su amigo, y le citó para tomar un café juntos, pues deseaba confirmar que Akashi estuviera de verdad enamorado, ya que todo aquello podría ser un error o capricho de Kagami. Valía la pena internar.

—Me alegra verte Tetsuya —comentó Akashi sonriente—. Te vez maduro.

—Gracias, lo mismo digo de ti, Akashi —contestó sin muchas ganas.

Ambos, ya en la cafetería, ordenaron algo simple y comenzaron a charlar.

—Me sorprendió que me llamaras —comentó Akashi—. Sinceramente yo estaba por llamarte, después de todo, eres nuestro mejor amigo, y eso me alegra, que tanto Kagami como yo tengamos un buen amigo.

Kuroko sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, con solo escuchar la palabra "amigo" pues él no se veía a sí mismo como amigo de Kagami, según Kuroko, él era su pareja y su ideal, ambos eran la perfecta combinación… o eso parecía. Por otro lado, escuchar al antiguo "emperador" Akashi, diciendo cosas tan amables… era algo sorprendente. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado en estados unidos?

—N-No es nada en verdad —dijo suavizando el tono, tenía que calmarse—. Persona si suena inapropiado Akashi-kun, pero… ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos…? Es que… ya sabes ustedes dos no son…

Kuroko pensó que Akashi se molestaría, y diría algo así como: "¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis decisión?". No obstante, fue todo lo contrario. Akashi sonrió y comenzó a reír ligeramente. Sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color carmín.

—Bueno, la verdad tienes razón, Kagami y yo somos muy diferentes… pero, eso quizá es lo que hace que lo ame tanto… darme la oportunidad de conocerle, fue la mejor de las decisiones. Y pues, no sabría que decirte —dijo sonriente—. Todo pasó tan rápido…

"Mentira, tiene que ser mentira… Akashi está sonriendo con dulzura con solo pensar en Kagami… casi puedo sentir los corazones flotando a su alrededor…"

—y… ¿Estás seguro acerca del matrimonio? Ya sabes, es una decisión en extremo importante, debes casarte cuando conoces a tu alma gemela.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Akashi hizo una pausa—. Kagami está lejos de ser mi alma gemela.

"¿Eh? ¿Habrá funcionado? ¿Tengo esperanzas de recuperar a mi Kagami? —Pensó Kuroko, lleno de ilusión, como si estuviera siendo iluminado por la vendita salvación—. Eso es genial, así podré re-conquistar a Kagami… y entonces…"

Pero no, justo cuando Kuroko estaba por responder algo…

—Kagami quizá no sea mi alma gemela —dijo Akashi—. Pero, eso es porque no necesito un alma gemela, Kagami es mi complemento, es lo que completa mi vida… es todo lo contrario a lo que soy… de verdad lo amo —su rostro estaba radiante, todo él estaba rodeado por una tierna aura, su rostro impregnado de dulzura fue más que claro.

"¿ES UNA BROMA VERDAD? ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA JODIDA BROMA!". Pensó Kuroko histérico, para que Akashi estuviera en semejantes condiciones… sus sentimientos debían ser totalmente serios y claros. Pero… Kuroko no se daría por vencido, no aun.

—¡Himuro! —gritó Reo, sonriente—. Qué bueno que te encuentro.

Himuro Tatsuya, pudo observar a Reo Mibuchi, y quedó algo sorprendido, había pasado tiempo desde que le veía cargar tantas cosas. Reo, caminando con algo de dificultad, se acercó Himuro.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó Himuro curioso. Reo tenía en sus manos libros, revistas, muestras de telas, bolsas repletas de cosas y otras curiosidades.

—Es lo esencial para comenzar a planificar la boda de Sei-chan —comentó Reo, algo exhausto pero totalmente feliz y emocionado.

—No te veía cargar tantas cosas desde que estudiabas —comentó Himuro, con una ligera sonrisa—. Déjame ayudarte, anda, vayamos a casa.

—Gracias, eres de gran ayuda, como siempre —Reo sonrió, entregó la mitad de sus cosas a Himuro, ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a su casa.

Akashi y Kagami no fueron los únicos en tener un dulce romance. Himuro y Reo también estaban enamorados, aunque, su relación no era tan larga como la de Kagami y Akashi, pues los tortolos, con tanto trabajo, y los estudios apenas tenían tiempo de verse, pero realmente se adoraban el uno al otro. Decidieron vivir juntos, llevaban así un año.

—¡Ah! ¡Estoy cansado, de verdad! —Reo dejó sus cosas en la mesa, y dejó caer su cuerpo en un largo sillón, situado en la sala. Himuro imitó a su novio, y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se tomaron la mano, suspiraron amplia y relajadamente para luego sonreír.

—Pero, se te ve muy feliz —comentó Himuro—. Sabes que si necesitas algo, puedes pedir mi ayuda —ofreció con dulzura—. Aquí estoy para ti.

—Gracias —Reo sonrió, se acercó a él, y dejó un beso en su mejilla, acto seguido, le abrazó—. Dime… ¿Cómo te fue con Atsushi?

—Bueno… yo pensaba que Murasakibara estaría llorando, comiendo dulces, como usualmente hace cuando se deprime pero….No fue así.

Himuro, al escuchar del compromiso de Kagami y Akashi, por parte de Reo, se sintió feliz por su "hermano" pero, luego recordó a cierto gigantón que tenía un enorme complejo por el pelirrojo emperador, y algo preocupado, se dispuso a visitarle, quizá podría darle consuelo pero…

—¡lo voy a aplastar! ¡Definitivamente lo voy a despedazar! ¡Lo aplastaré tanto que jamás podrá volver a levantarse! —gritó Atsushi, enfurecido, comiendo dulces cual señora despechada, y tan fúrico como una adolecente engañada.

Atsushi estaba enfurecido, luego de que Kagami abandonara la cafetería, continuó atónito y sin habla, pero… cuando volvió a casa, volvió en sí, y entró en negación, repitiéndose constantemente que todo aquello era mentira. Pero, dándose cuenta de que negarlo no ayudaba en anda, pronto sintió ira, y no la dirigió hacia Akashi, no, mejor la dirigió toda hacia Kagami, el culpable, tramposo, idiota, que le había robado a su Aka-chin.

Himuro solo podía observar impresionado, Atsushi se veía mil veces más terrorífico, que cuando entraba en la zona. Incluso temió por Kagami. Realmente, Atsushi era alguien en extremo inmaduro, y tan caprichoso y obsesivo, que apenas y encontraba motivo, se volvía un peligro para la sociedad.

—Atsushi, calma, no puedes ponerte así —le reprendió Himuro—. ¿Por qué simplemente no te alegras de que Akashi-kun sea feliz? Además, si tanto lo extrañabas ¿Por qué no contactaste con él en todo ese tiempo?

Atsushi, se puso en modo "niño lloroso que no acepta motivos ni na razones".

—N-No podía, además no sabía que Aka-chin se había ido a estados unidos, d-de hecho jamás supe a qué parte se había ido, se fue sin decirle adiós a nadie…y… y yo no tenía celular… y-y…. —las lágrimas de niño sobresalían ligeramente, desesperado se atiborraba la boca con dulces.

—Bueno, debes relajarte, no hay nada que hacer al respecto, ¿Qué crees que suceda si le haces algo a Kagami? ¿No había dicho tu una vez, que Akashi no soportaba malas conductas por tu parte?

—Pero… p-pero… A-Aka-chin es mío, siempre ha sido mío… ¡eso es! Quizá si le hago recordar cuanto nos queríamos, seguramente dejará a ese idiota robador de Aka-chines y vendrá a mis brazos de nuevo.

"Este tipo tiene ceberos problemas, ¡ya madura un poco Atsushi!" Himuro sudaba en frio, no podía creer que Murasakibara, siendo ya un adulto joven, con carrera y todo, fuera alguien tan inmaduro, caprichoso y posesivo. Y por más argumentos, razones y motivos que Tatsuya trató de darle, nada sirvió, simplemente se quedó estancado.

—Ya veo… —dijo Reo—. Bueno, Sei-chan es firme, dudo mucho que se deje persuadir por un capricho.

—Temo más por Kagami que por Akashi —dijo Himuro.

—No te preocupes, nada pasará, esta boda será perfecta…

—Claro que la será, después de todo —Himuro sonrió, tomó la mano de Reo y la besó, para después susurrar sensualmente—. Tú serás quien la organice…

—H-Himuro… —las mejilla de Reo se pusieron coloradas, totalmente sonrojado y halagado, Reo se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, le llenó de besos, y ambos pasaron meloso rato.

"La boda saldrá bien, pero, tendré que tomar precauciones… ah, ya quiero que elijan el pastel" Pensó Mibuchi, feliz, aún quedaba mucho por planificar.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?

Los dos malos perdedores, Kuroko y Atsushi, no podían quedarse cruzados de brazos, y aunque ambos no intercambiaron palabra, tuvieron la misma idea: buscar un punto débil en la relación de los tortolitos. Además, ambos estaban ¿curiosos? Deseaban escuchar, de la boca de sus respectivos amores, la verdad de sus sentimientos… Ambos sabían que no sería agradable, pero aun así lo hicieron.

Ahora, si alguna vez has conocido a una persona "irracionalmente celosa" sabrás que esas personas viven en su propia burbuja, les dices 'negro' y ellos escuchan 'blanco' además de que todo lo ven como se les da la gana. Considerando además, que los "irracionalmente celosos" distorsionan la verdad, claro que dese sus perspectivas no están mintiendo, pues ellos mismos se tomaron la molestia de crear sus propias 'verdades'.

Kuroko, eran irracionalmente celoso.

—Kagami-kun, me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco? Ya sabes, como los viejos tiempos.

—Suena bien, hace tiempo que no juego contigo, con Akashi práctico todo el tiempo.

Kuroko, en ese momento, sintió unas enormes ganas de hacerle un "pase especial a Kagami" en la cara, y si fuera posible lo haría con un balón de titanio.

—Bien entonces nos vemos en el parque y… —Kuroko no pudo terminar su frase, escuchó desde el teléfono unas ligeras risas, y escuchó claramente "¿Eh? Ah, iré a jugar con Kuroko un rato… voy a extrañarte" escuchó el sonido de un beso, Kuroko de verdad quería arrojar su celular por la ventana.

—Ah lo siento, si está bien, nos vemos en el parque —dijo Kagami y sin esperar respuesta colgó.

En el parque, Kuroko y Kagami se saludaron, había pasado tiempo desde que se veían, quizá demasiado. Tetsuya no pudo evitar temblar, realmente Kagami se veía más maduro conservando totalmente su "estilo" salvaje pero confiado, se veía ridículamente bien. Kagami por su parte no tomó importancia de Kuroko, pues además de que se veía igual que siempre, bakagami solo tenía ojos para Akashi.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó Kagami.

—Sí —contestó Kuroko.

Ambos entraron en una cancha, y comenzaron. Kuroko pudo constatar lo que había dicho Kagami, realmente había practicado mucho con Akashi, pues ahora su forma era mucho más potente, refinada y controlada, eso es como un efecto secundario que se obtiene al estar bajo el entrenamiento y supervisión de Akashi, y esto hizo enojar a la sombra.

—Kagami-kun ¿no extrañaste jugar con tu sombra? —preguntó Kuroko, tranquilamente.

Kagami, siendo un idiota, no entendió la indirecta, sonrió radiante, como si fuera a decir algo como "por supuesto, tú siempre serás mi única sombra"

Pero no.

—No realmente, ahora Akashi es mi única luz, jugar con él es todo lo que necesito —afirmó enamorado, con una sonrisa brillante, radiante… y si Akashi parecía despedir un aura amorosa, Kagami estaba rodeado de querubines, corazones, tórtolas, y brillitos rosas.

"¡HIJO DE TU RE PU****!"

Kuroko explotó por dentro, y a propósito, con todas sus fuerzas le lanzó el balón en la cara a Kagami, poniendo como excusa que su puntería se había hecho mala con el tiempo. Bakagami, en el suelo, totalmente adolorido lo dejó pasar.

—Ah, ¿es así? Bueno, me alegro —comentó Kuroko, tratando de sonreír.

—Sí algo así.

—Kagami-kun, lamento si la pregunta incomoda pero… ¿ustedes ya…?

Kagami, como si fuera internet Explorer, tardó media hora en procesar la pregunta, y entonces entendió a lo que su antiguo compañero se refería. El rostro de Kagami se puso rojo cual tomate. No, en todos sus años de noviazgo no lo habían hecho propiamente, a duras penas llegaban a un toqueteo, pero… Kagami aún no había "hecho a Akashi suyo".

—No, pero… estoy ansioso por hacerlo, Akashi es realmente sexy… hehe~

A Kuroko parecía que le explotaría la vena del estrés, sin poder resistirlo, volvió a golpear a Kagami, esta vez con tanta fuerza que este tardó un poco en levantarse del piso. "Yo fui el que preguntó… pero aun así…. ¡yo quiero ser el primero que esté con Kagami-kun! ¡ÉL ES **** MI LUZ!"

—Vaya, tu puntería es terrible —se quejó Kagami, adolorido.

"Y tú eres redomado, grandísimo idiota". —Sí, lo lamento en verdad Kagami-kun.

—Bueno, no importa, ah… Akashi va a regañarme, siempre se preocupa mucho cuando me hago algún rasguño.

—Es un poco extremista

—No realmente, de hecho me siento feliz —comentó con dulzura—. Se preocupa tanto por mí…

—Bueno, y dime ¿no es difícil vivir con Akashi-kun? Ustedes no se llevan muy bien.

—Pues… la verdad ha sido tan divertido, siento que cada día que me vuelvo una mejor persona por estar a su lado.

La sonrisa, y su aura brillaban tanto, que el sol parecía quedarse corto. Kuroko sentía que se iba a quedar ciego y asqueado si seguía viendo la misma tontería. ¿Será que los enamorados dicen las mismas estupideces?

Aunque claro, Tetsuya no diría lo mismo sí el fuera el novio de Kagami.

—Ah Kuroko, quiero que seas mi padrino… Después de todo tu siempre has sido mi MEJOR amigo —Kagami lo dijo amable, feliz, sonriente. Pero, en la mente de la sombra solo resonaba "Mejor amigo" "mejor amigo" "MEJOR AMIGO".

—S-Sí… será un placer —respondió Kuroko, sin pensar. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Sería extraño, además si se negaba, destruiría el único lazo que aún tenía con Kagami.

Luego de ellos jugaron un poco más, pero no era como antes, era verdad, Kuroko ya no era su sombra, ya no estaban sincronizados, lo único que quedaba para ellos era la buena amistad que compartieron en el pasado.

El teléfono de Kagami sonó.

—¿Hola? Ah, sí, sí…. ¿q-que? ¡Voy en seguida!

—¿Qué pasa… Kagami-kun?

—Es una emergencia… me tengo que ir, nos vemos —dicho y hecho huyó.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Bueno, un problema surgió, las familias entraron en discusión. Akashi habló con los padres de Kagami, pues consideró correcto, que si su querido Taiga se había armado de valor para hablar con su padre, bien podría hacer Akashi lo mismo. Así que, por Skype, Akashi comenzó a hablar con los padres de Kagami, estos le trataron de maravilla, estaban encantados al ver que su hijo estaba en maravillosas manos… pero…

Cuando surgió la pregunta de ¿Dónde será la boda? Explotó el acabose.

Ni Akashi ni Kagami habían decidido. Los padres de Kagami, pidieron que la boda se celebrara en estados unidos, pues si bien casi toda la familia de Taiga se encontraba ahí, también había muy bueno lugares, además el hogar de Akashi y Kagami estaba allá.

Pero, el padre de Akashi, demandó que se hiciera la ceremonia en Japón, en el templo donde su madre y su padre hicieron su ceremonia, claro que no era una boda como tal, pero el rito de beber de la copa del otro, era algo muy significativo que unía los lazos de forma permanente.

El dilema seguía creciendo. Akashi estaba en un aprieto, hasta que ambas familias, llegaron al mismo acuerdo.

"Que se celebren dos bodas".

Al principio Akashi se puso nervioso no querían gastar tanto dinero, menos en dos bodas, deseaban comprar su casa. Pero, tanto la familia de Kagami como la de Akashi estuvieron de acuerdo en pagar sus bodas. Akashi tuvo que contactar a Reo, y por suerte este llegó en tres segundos.

—Este es Reo, es mi persona de confianza y el organizador de mi boda —Akashi presentó a Reo con ambas familias, y por supuesto cada una en su estilo simpatizó con Mibuchi, quien al enterarse de que tendría que organizar dos bodas con dos estilos diferentes…. ¡saltó de alegría! Claro que sería mucho más laborioso, pero no importaba, realmente sería una experiencia magnifica.

Entonces Akashi llamó a Kagami.

—¡Akashi! ¡ya llegué! ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno… resulta que —Akashi no pudo evitar sonreír, y reír con dulzura—. Tendremos dos bodas….

—¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Realmente las cosas se pondrían más agitadas, todos lo sabían. ¡por dios que casarse está en arameo! Los estaba comenzando, su boda parece estar muy cerca, y ridículamente lejos al mismo tiempo. El reloj no para, debían darse mucha prisa. Kagami estaba ansioso por casarse ya, y Akashi se sentía de la misma manera, pero… ambos se sentían responsables de dar una buena celebración, ya que no darían nietos ni nada por el estilo, al menos podrían darles el gusto de que cada familia viera la boda de sus respectivos hijos a su gusto.

El padre de Akashi deseaba algo tradicional y privado.

Los de Kagami algo enorme y moderno.

¡CASARSE ESTA EN ARAMEO!

Próximo capitulo: ¡EXTRA! Un día antes del amor.

(este capitulo será un extra, donde se contará un fragmento de los días de Kagami y Akashi en estados unidos ¡con su amor a flor de piel!)


	5. extra

[Extra] Casarse está en arameo.

Todo el día había estado soleado, con pocas nubes, y, algunos tenían la impresión de que llovería, pese a que el pronóstico lo hubiera dicho o no. Como fuera, el día continuó su transcurso.

Y de la nada en la tarde, la lluvia se soltó repentinamente.

Kagami logró librarse, solo se mojó un poco los pies y el cabello, pero su ropa continuaba seca.

Respiró hondo y suspiró, realmente la lluvia no le caía en gracia, no en esos momentos. "No podré ir a clases, estoy atrapado…". Pensó. Kagami había logrado conseguir refugio en un pequeño quiosco que se encontraba en el centro del jardín de la universidad. Por una parte, Kagami se sentía suertudo, pero por otra parte, sabía que el próximo edificio estaba bastante alejado y si se arriesgaba a correr él y sus cosas quedarían hechos un desastre.

"Ha pasado tiempo… desde que llueve así, recuerdo que en Japón llovía casi todo el tiempo…". Kagami comenzó a recordar algunas cosas sobre Japón y el tiempo que pasó ahí. Al salir de la preparatoria, fue reclutado por una universidad estadounidense y dejó Japón. Y con esos recuerdos, un nuevo tema vino a su mente: su amistad con Akashi Seijuuro, el ex-capitán de Rakuzan.

"Jamás pensé que él y yo nos volveríamos a encontrar después de ese juego, y tampoco hubiera imaginado que ambos terminaríamos entablando amistad, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos nos encontramos aquí por primera vez"

En efecto, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. La primera vez que Kagami había visto a Akashi, estaba dispuesto a correr por su vida. Kuroko se llevaba bien con Akashi, pero no ocurría lo mismo con Kagami, y por esto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el excéntrico pelirrojo al verle. Para sorpresa de Kagami, Akashi no hizo nada que ameritara huir. Todo lo contrario, estaba asombrado de cuan amigable se había vuelto, era alguien totalmente diferente; amable, paciente, calmado… "Ahora que lo pienso, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos, quizá demasiado, y eso me agrada…"

Terminaron siendo amigos, de hecho los mejores, a pesar de ser totalmente diferentes. Todos en la universidad, se preguntaban cómo es que ellos se conocían, y como era posible que ambos fueran tan amigos. Eran como agua y aceite.

"Y hablando del rey de roma"

Kagami observó que alguien más se estaba acercando, era Akashi, por lo visto a él también le había agarrado la lluvia de imprevisto. Estaba empapado, totalmente, además se estar algo agitado.

Akashi por fin refugiado de la lluvia, respiró hondo y suspiró, ya relajado, se arregló como pudo, quitando el cabello de sus ojos y alzando la vista, encontró a Kagami. Akashi sonrió amable. —Ah, Kagami, parece que también te atrapó la lluvia.

Eran tan cercanos que ya no había ninguna tensión al hablarse, y no necesitaban formalidades.

—Sí, pero… parece que a ti te ha ido peor

—Eso parece —Akashi sonrió aún más, y soltó una ligera risa—. Tenía mi paraguas, sabía que hoy iba a llover, pero una ventisca lo arrancó de mis manos, y corrí al techo más cercano.

Ambos rieron, cosas tan simples como esas eran irónicas pero divertidas. Pero mientras reían, Kagami se percató de algo.

"Realmente… ¿Por qué me siento tan bien últimamente? Justo ahora… me siento en paz…justo ahora, siento que todo está bien. ¿Es por la lluvia? O… ¿es por él?"

—Akashi, estas… empapado —comentó Kagami, cuando las risas habían cesado.

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron notablemente, estaba algo… atónito. Akashi estaba frente a él, su cuerpo estaba empapado, las ropas de Akashi estaban un poco transparentes por lo mismo, y el brillo del sol chocaba contra Akashi, haciendo relucir su cabello rojo, y su mirada amble y dulce; realmente Kagami no podía dejar de verle, y en aquel momento sintió que algo había golpeado su pecho… era su corazón, que latía descontrolado.

—Sí lo sé, tengo un poco de frio…—confesó Akashi.

Kagami, al instante se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre los hombros de Akashi, realmente Kagami no entendía él porqué de sus acciones. Simplemente sintió la increíble necesidad de resguardar al joven pelirrojo.

—E-Espera Kagami, te dará frio a ti —Akashi estaba por quitarse la chaqueta de los hombros, pero él lo detuvo. Cuando Seijuuro volteó a ver a Taiga, se encontró con una brillante y cálida sonrisa, toda la expresión de Kagami parecía derrochar cariño.

—¿Qué te parece, si mejor nos sentamos…? Parece que la lluvia no se detendrá hasta dentro de un buen rato…

—De acuerdo

Ambos se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca, y guardaron silencio, a diferencia de otras veces en donde ambos no paraban de hablar o reír, está vez permanecieron en total silencio. A la lluvia esto parecía no importunarle, pues continuó como si nada. Así continuaron un buen rato. "Me pregunto… si no puedo decir nada por los nervios, o… que me siento tan bien, que no encuentro la necesidad de hablar". Se preguntó Kagami, mientras miraba de reojo a Akashi.

—Sabes, te vi jugar el otro día —comentó Akashi.

—Lo sé, también sé que no has dejado de venir a ni una sola de mis prácticas.

Akashi pareció reaccionar un momento, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Se había dado cuenta? Él no podía creer que Kagami se diera cuenta de eso, pues siempre estaba ocupado jugando. Por alguna razón se sentía avergonzado de ser descubierto…

—Supongo que sentí curiosidad… —mintió Akashi. En realidad adoraba verle jugar, pues con esa forma tan alocada de juego y ese optimismo… le había salvado hace algunos años atrás, y por ello gozaba de verle mejorar y jugar.

—Pues, me gusta tu curiosidad, de alguna forma, puedo sentir que si estás ahí, podré ganar —soltó Kagami, sin pensar, sin reflexionar, eso había salido directo de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando Kagami veía al pelirrojo entre los espectadores, sentía que podía hacer lo que sea, y antes de darse cuenta, parecía que jugaba solo para él, para ver esa sonrisa… al final de cada juego.

—Kagami… ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Seijuuro, nervioso y titubeante—. T-Tú no necesitas de mí para ganar…—las mejillas Akashi se tiñeron con un penoso sonrojo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan halago por las palabras de Kagami? No lo sabía, y escondiendo su rostro, aguardó la respuesta de Kagami.

—… No puedo explicarlo, soy un poco idiota cuando me siento emocionado —respondió él—. Ah, lo lamento por ti, estas varado en la lluvia con un idiota.

—Eso es algo que me agrada mucho de ti —dijo Akashi, sonriendo dulce.

—Sabes, a mí siempre me has agradado, aun desde ese día —Kagami tomó la mano de Akashi sin pensar, estaba fría, así que la cubrió gentilmente con sus dedos para otorgarle calor—. Quizá me asusté al inicio, pero… siempre me ha agradado cuan fuerte eres. Sé que no te conozco como otros, pero… aquel día, me percaté de lo fuerte que en realidad eras y no me refiero solo a tu forma de jugar.

Akashi estaba paralizado, no podía huir y estaba completamente nervioso. No podía creérselo, no podía procesarlo. Aquel momento, aquel simple y ridículo momento, —donde además de tener frio, esta empapado y varado en medio de la lluvia— era de los más felices de toda su vida. Kagami acaba de decir algo, que nadie le había dicho en toda su vida, y lo más precioso era que había salido de su corazón.

No pudo evitarlo, estaba tan feliz, que derramó una ligera lagrima. Pero también estaba algo avergonzado, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó iba a explotar. Quería huir.

—Idiota —murmuró. Sin decir más, se levantó, y trató de huir.

—¡E-Espera! —Kagami reaccionó con velocidad, y apenas Akashi trató de poner un pie fuera, fue detenido. Halando del brazo de Akashi, Kagami le regresó a su lado, pues sentía que eso era lo correcto, sentía que eso era lo que debía hacer.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabía.

¿Era amor?

No lo sabía.

¿Le veía como a un hermano?

No lo sabía.

¿Era solo amistad?

No lo sabía.

¿Qué era?

No lo sabía.

Akashi por el momento no sabía cómo reaccionar, a pesar de que en los últimos años lograba socializar con mayor facilidad, no había sentido con nadie más, lo que podía experimentar con Kagami. Ciertamente ambos estaban desconcertados. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos dos.

—¿P-Por qué no me dejas ir? —preguntó Akashi con un susurro.

—Siento que… no debo dejarte hacerlo —murmuró Kagami, también estaba algo avergonzado, no se entendía a sí mismo, estaba actuando por instinto, como de costumbre.

—¿Es porque aun llueve?

—No, creo que es algo más.

—¿Qué es? —quiso saber Akashi.

—No lo sé, no le preguntes a este idiota —comentó Kagami riendo.

Ambos hablaban, pero no se estaban mirando, no podían hacerlo, ambos tenían las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza, a ambos parecía que se les saldría el corazón, ambos trataban de entender cuál era la causa de sus inusuales comportamientos. Kagami aun sostenía el brazo de Akashi, pero lentamente deslizó su mano para una vez más entrelazarla con la de Akashi, quien simplemente se dejó, no se opuso, eso alegró a Kagami.

Entonces la lluvia paró.

—Creo, que ambos deberíamos irnos a clases…—murmuró Akashi.

—Sí, es verdad —contestó Kagami, sin ganas.

Ambos salieron de su refugio para la lluvia, y admiraron el paisaje, la luz del sol iluminaba todo y el olor a pasto mojado era terriblemente agradable. Era muy hermoso admirar el gigante jardín de la universidad después de que ha llovido.

Kagami aun sostenía la mano de Akashi, con delicadeza, disfrutando, sintiendo el calor que juntos formaban.

Kagami por fin pudo ver directamente a los ojos de Akashi, y se sintió algo sorprendido, pues a pesar de que todos los días le veía pasar o que algunas veces salían a algún lugar por materiales o se encontraban en alguna celebración, esta era la primera vez, que se detenía a observar correctamente los ojos de Akashi, los cuales sin lugar a duda eran tan exóticos como hermosos… brillaban con tanta hermosura. Kagami estaba totalmente cautivado.

Luego, se dio cuenta de que no solo eran sus ojos, también el rostro de Akashi era muy hermoso, como el de una divina muñeca, con piel fina y blanca, labios pequeños y expresión dulce. Kagami alzó su otra mano y la posó en la mejilla de este, pues sintió la necesidad de tocarle. La piel de Seijuuro estaba fría pero era muy suave.

Akashi no podía mover ni un musculo, solo podía mirar a Kagami, observando de igual forma, que al contrario de él mismo, Kagami era masculino, su piel era un poco más morena, pero tenía un aire protector que le dejaba encantado, además podía sentir como Taiga estaba mirándole y eso le hizo avergonzarse, su rostro no podía estar más sonrojado. Desvió la mirada.

Kagami estaba pensando en locuras, y estaba por cometer una.

"¿Por qué será? Justo ahora… no puedo controlarme, no puedo contenerme… quiero tocarlo… q-quiero… besarlo… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué siento por él? Es demasiado complicado… ah, no importa, pensaré en ello luego"

Kagami hizo que Akashi le volviera a mirar, y comenzó a acercarse, muy lentamente, pues estaba nervioso y no quería hacer nada al aventón. Kagami hizo que Akashi levantara un poco la barbilla, de lo contrario sería difícil besarlo, por la diferencia de estaturas claro está. La mano libre de Kagami, rodeó la cintura de Seijuuro, acercándole más, apegándole a su cuerpo. La forma en la que sus cuerpos se amoldaban el uno al otro, era casi irreal. La sensación de estar tan juntos les hizo sentir completos.

Akashi comenzó a cerrar los ojos, podía sentir que algo le arrastraba, y se estaba dejando llevar por ello. Akashi puso sus pies de puntas, para poder alcanzar a Kagami, sus mano libre se aferró a la ancha espalda de Kagami y antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban tocando los labios del otro. Fue un beso, no cabe duda.

Un fuerte trueno en el cielo interrumpió el momento, ambos se separaron por la impresión, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, pronto volvería a llover. Kagami miró la hora, era muy tarde. Alterado corrió por su mochila y luego salió huyendo, dejando a Akashi solo.

—¡Olvidaste tu chaqueta! —gritó Akashi.

—Está bien, devuélvemela luego —gritó Kagami, sonriendo emocionado, estaba totalmente acelerado, cada centímetro de su piel vibraba locamente. Deseaba gritar por la emoción.

"No sé qué es, pero… me gusta". Pensó emocionado.

Akashi comprendió aquello, era como un "así tendrás un pretexto para verme pronto de nuevo" y de hecho era oportuno.

Akashi observó la hora, para él aún quedaba tiempo, pero comenzó a caminar, sería molesto si volvía a quedarse atrapado por la lluvia.

Mientras caminaba, Akashi tocó sus labios, con la yema de sus dedos, estaban algo adormilados, pues aun podían sentir ese cálido y simple toque, que apenas hace un momento habían recibido. "Mi primer beso… ¿Por qué será, que él siempre se involucra así conmigo? Mi primera derrota… y ahora mi primer beso. ".

Akashi sonrió, y aferró a la chaqueta de Kagami.

Y aunque ellos no lo supieron, justo en ese momento, los dos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

"Cuan feliz sería yo… si pudiera ser alguien especial para él"


	6. Chapter 5

Después de que Kagami llegara y recibiera aquella inesperada noticia, pidió unos minutos a solas con Akashi, para poder hablar con mayor privacidad y comodidad. Reo se quedó en la sala de la mansión de Akashi, discutiendo algunos asuntos con el padre de este.

—Bien, entonces todo queda arreglado —le dijo el padre de Akashi a los de Kagami.

—Sí, estaremos en Japón la semana que viene —gracias al buen ingles que poseía el padre de Akashi todo quedó perfecto, ambas familias se agradaron, no se llevaban de las mil maravillas, pero por lo menos no quedó mayor problema.

—Mibuchi-kun, dejaré en tus manos la primera boda

—Por supuesto Akashi-san, en cuanto sepa la fecha se la comunicaré inmediatamente.

Después de ello, el padre de Akashi salió de nuevo, siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajo o haciendo visitas o asistiendo a diferentes lugares donde su presencia era necesitada. Reo quedó solo, aguardando a que los tortolos bajaran, mientras tanto habló con su amado Himuro por teléfono.

—¿D-Dos bodas? Pero… nosotros no…—Kagami estaba algo preocupado. Él y su novio estaban encerrados en el cuarto donde dormían.

—Sí, lo sé —Akashi asintió comprendiendo las preocupaciones de Kagami—. Pero, está bien, nuestras familias se han ofrecido a pagar los gastos de cada boda. Mi padre pagará la que celebraremos en Japón, y tus padres la de estados unidos…

—Entiendo… pero…yo ya quiero casarme contigo —se quejó Kagami.

—Y yo siento lo mismo, pero… es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestros padres —Akashi acarició suavemente la cabeza de su prometido y sonrió.

—Tienes razón —convino Kagami, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Akashi.

—Demos lo mejor de nosotros ¿de acuerdo? Después de eso, tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros —con esas simples palabras Kagami quedó muy seguro y animado, y si lo pensaba bien, no estaba tan mal. ¿Qué había de malo en desposar dos veces a la persona que ama?

—Bien, bien, _just because of you, honey _—dijo Kagami, sonriendo con dulzura, acercándose a Akashi, quien gustoso sonrió igual y acarició el rostro de Taiga, suspirando sobre sus labios: —_I know, my love, lets do it_

Ambos rieron y se tomaron las manos. Listos o no, lo harían.

—Por fin llegan —comentó Reo al verles.

—Sí, lamentamos la demora.

—No hay problema, Sei-chan —Reo sonrió y les pidió que tomaran asiento.

—Bueno, confió en ti, Reo —dijo Kagami—. Así que tu dinos que hacer.

—Está bien —Mibuchi sacó algunos papeles de un portafolios—. La primera boda será aquí, pues es lo más conveniente. El lugar está listo, solo necesitamos reservarlo con anticipación. Y necesitamos alguien que oficie la ceremonia, de eso me encargo yo, no deben preocuparse.

—Entiendo —comentó Akashi, mirando las fotos—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer nosotros?

—Primero que nada, poner una fecha, sino, no sabré que días reservar. Lo segundo que deben hacer, es darme la lista de invitados para ambas bodas. Cuando la boda esté resuelta, entonces hablaremos de la fiesta que celebrarán después de la ceremonia. ¿Está bien?

—Vaya, parece que tenemos mucho por hacer —comentó Kagami, algo asombrado.

—No tanto, por lo menos esta será la boda más sencilla, la de estados unidos será el verdadero reto para todos. Tenemos que hacer todo sin contratiempos, pues estamos a punto de entrar en temporada de bodas, y si no elegimos todo a tiempo, tendrán que esperarse hasta invierno.

—Comprendo, bien, entonces preparemos todo cuanto sea posible, y luego salgamos cenar ¿de acuerdo? Quiero festejar con todos, no he hablado con nadie excepto Kuroko y tú.

—¿No les mandaste un mensaje a los demás?

—Sí, pero primero verles en persona, solo les dije que quería hablar con ellos, pero no quedamos en pada concreto.

—Salgamos a cenar, si eso es lo que quieres —Kagami tomó la mano de Akashi—. Yo comenzaré a llamar a mis parientes de estados unidos, tú ve y llama a quien gustes para la cena de hoy.

—Gracias —Akashi besó a Kagami en la frente y dejó a Reo y a Kagami en la sala para que pudieran empezar a hacer los preparativos. Él por su parte, fue a su habitación y buscó su mochila, rápidamente sacó su agenda y encontró todos los teléfonos de todos sus amigos.

—¿Hola? —Llamó al primer contacto, era Hayama—. ¿EH? ¿Akashi? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Sí, lo sé, quizá demasiado —Akashi sonrió, Hayama se escuchaba tan animado como de costumbre—. Quería saber si hoy estabas libre.

—¿Hm? Claro, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, hoy vamos a cenar todos, hay algo que quiero celebrar.

—¿Qué cosa? Recuerdo que me mandaste un mensaje, pero aún no sé por qué.

—Lo que pasa, es que pronto me voy a casar y…

Akashi no pudo continuar su frase, pues Hayama se puso a gritar, totalmente sorprendido por muy contento, pues no podía creérselo. Y como de costumbre, aquel curiosos compañero de Akashi, se puso a hablar rápidamente, todo emocionado.

—¡Claro! ¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora?

—Pues, ¿recuerdas aquel restaurante, donde festejamos la graduación? Me gustaría que fuera ahí, y a las ocho está bien.

—Sí, sí, está perfecto. ¡Yo llamo a todos los de la preparatoria! ¡Nos vemos!

—Sería de gran ayuda, bueno nos vemos —Hayama colgó, Akashi miró su teléfono y comenzó a reír, siempre se ponía de buen humor cuando escuchaba la alocada voz de Hayama, y hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había extrañado. —Nunca cambia —sonrió divertido.

Ya que sus compañeros de Rakuzan serían informados por Hayama, entonces solo quedaba hablarles a sus amigos de la secundaria. El primero fue Midorima.

—¿Akashi? —Midorima parecía contento—. Es bueno hablar contigo, ¿Qué sucede?

Akashi estaba algo contento por escuchar la voz de Midorima.

—Bueno, quiero saber si tienes planes. Esta noche, vamos tener una cena de celebración y me encantaría que fueras.

—No lo dudes, invitaré a algunos amigos, será divertido —por lo visto, Akashi no era el único que se había vuelto un poco más relajado. Ambos amigos estaban felices por escuchar la voz del contrario, se habían echado de menos.

—Claro —luego de ello, Akashi le dio a Midorima la hora y la dirección de dicho lugar. Colgó el teléfono y llamó al siguiente: Atsushi.

—¿A-Aka-chin? —Murasakibara se escuchaba en extremo sorprendido—. ¿Q-Que sucede?

—Esta noche vamos a celebrar, así que me gustaría que vinieras, después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo, siempre estuviste ahí para mí. Atsushi, sé que debería pedirte esto en persona pero… ¿Serias mi padrino?

Atsushi, sintió que se le venía en sima una enorme paleta de hielo en sima, y le dejaba helado y aplastado. No le agradaba nada escuchar la palabra "mejor amigo" pues él siempre se consideró mucho más que eso, siempre sintió una tremenda devoción y cariño por el pelirrojo. Además ¿ser el padrino en su boda? ¡SERÍA UNA TORTURA!

"Aunque si lo pienso bien, si soy el padrino de Aka-chin, podré usar eso como pretexto para pasar tiempo con él, quizá así le haga recordar que él me quiere a MI"

—S-Sí, está bien Aka-chin, nos vemos.

Luego habló con Kise.

—¿Akashi-chii? ¡Me alegra verte! Hace poco hablé con Kagami-chii, pero aun no sabía nada de ti.

—Esta noche vamos a celebrar, te mandaré la dirección por mail, así que espero vengas, tengo mucho que hablar con ustedes, mis queridos amigos.

Kise sintió que se le salín las lágrimas de la felicidad y la emoción, Akashi realmente se había vuelto alguien muy diferente, pero estaba bien.

—¡Cuenta conmigo! ¡Iré! Ah, le avisaré a Aomine-chii

—Bien, te lo encargo, nos vemos.

Akashi colgó el teléfono, y miró su lista, ya no debía llamar a Aomine así que pasó al siguiente contacto, solo quedaba Kuroko. Akashi sonrió, según él, Kuroko le estimaba mucho, e inclusive le había invitado a tomar un café el otro día. Sí que era un buen amigo. (Claro que Akashi no se imaginaba que Kuroko deseaba lanzarlo a un pozo y huir con Kagami).

—¿Akashi-kun? ¿Qué pasa? —Kuroko, al otro lado de la línea, se esforzaba de manera sobrenatural, en mantenerse tranquilo como de costumbre, últimamente le estaba costando bastante mantenerse neutral cuando escuchaba a alguno de los tortolos derrochar su amor.

—Esta noche vamos a celebrar, tendremos dos bodas, y quiero estar con todos mis amigos para celebrarlo.

—¿Dos bodas? —"¿DOS BODAS? ¡MALDITOS GLOSOS! ¿NO LES BASTA CON UNA? Espera… si son dos bodas… no significa que…. ¡VAN A TENER DOS LUNAS DE MIEL LOS MUY MALDITOS!"

Kuroko explotó, estaba apretando tan fuerte el teléfono que casi lo escuchó crujir. Estaba hirviendo en celos, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su mejor amigo y su amor estaban por casarse y no solo una vez, sino que dos veces ¡eso era una tortura cruel a su alma! ¡Estaría obligado a ver DOS MALDITAS veces como el amor de su vida se casa con otro!

—Sí, una aquí en Japón y la otra en estados unidos. Será muy emocionante, nunca hubiera imagino tener dos bodas… Kagami y yo tenemos un poco de prisa por casarnos.

"Claro que tienen prisa, mendigos cachondos. Ya me lo imagino, quieres comerte a mi Kagami-kun, ¿verdad? ¡Pervertido! ¡Todos los pelirrojos son unos pervertidos!"

—Ah ya veo, bueno, entonces los veré luego…

—Ah, Tetsuya ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Kuroko miró con furia el teléfono.

—Sí, adelante —Kuroko estaba por gritarle: No, jodete maldito ladrón de amores. Pero se aguantó las ganas.

—Te mandaré por mensaje la dirección, es las ocho. ¿Podrías decirle también a tus compañeros de Seirin? La verdad no tengo sus teléfonos y Kagami está algo ocupado.

—De acuerdo —"Como si mi castigo no fuera suficiente, ahora debo decirle a todos que Kagami va a festejar su compromiso, con otro que no soy yo".

Kuroko colgó el teléfono, y lo dejó al lado, si no lo hacía, lo lanzaría por la ventana.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DE VERDAD NO PUEDE SER. ¿Por qué NO PUDE SER YO? ¿Por qué? Tendré que pensar en algo rápido, no puedo rendirme… voy a reconquistar a Kagami"

La inmadurez es tan curiosa… ¿no?

Akashi sonrió, todo estaba listo, ya había hablado con todos sus amigos. Bajó a la sala de nuevo. Reo se había marchado ya, y Kagami estaba tomando una taza de café. Taiga observó a Akashi bajar, y sonrió, con un gesto le invitó a sentarse a su lado. Akashi sonrió tranquilo y se sentó a su lado, apoyándose a su lado.

—Todo listo, ya hice la reservación, solo queda prepararnos.

—Entonces, eso significa que ¿tenemos unos minutos… a solas?

—Sí, mi padre aún no ha vuelto… así que…

Kagami asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente la gran oportunidad que en esos momentos podía aprovechar. Sin decir mucho, Taiga recostó a Akashi en el sillón, quedando en sima de él. Esa maravillosa sensación de poder tener algo de intimidad con su novio era algo que disfrutaba bastante. Akashi sonrió al ver que Kagami estaba en sima suyo, disfrutaba mucho –aunque no lo dijera en voz alta- de ser dominado por su querido Taiga.

Ambos se miraron un buen momento. Akashi alzó sus brazos y rodeando el cuello de Kagami, se sujetó para abrazarle. Taiga por su parte, abrazó de igual forma a su pelirrojo y se acercó para besarle. Lentamente sus labios se fundieron en los contrarios. Besarse con ternura mientras permanecían abrazados era lo mejor. Ambos se tenían tanto cariño, estaban locos el uno por el otro.

Se besaron, se acariciaron y se susurraron melosamente diversas palabras amorosas. Pronto dieron las siete de la noche, el tiempo había volado. Kagami y Akashi se levantaron, se vistieron y partieron al lugar donde habían quedado.

El lugar era un restaurante muy grande, ideal para celebrar eventos especiales, donde Akashi tenía algunos buenos recuerdos, y esa noche haría muchos más recuerdos nuevos.

—¡Akashi! —gritaron todos los miembros ex-miembros de Rakuzan.

Hayama, Nebuya, Chihiro y por supuesto Reo, se lanzaron a los brazos de Akashi, apretujándole con cariño, riendo y bromeando, estaban muy felices de verle una vez más después de tanto tiempo. Todos tenían un aire maduro, el tiempo había pasado, como era natural, pero… parecía que había sido ayer cuando asistían a las prácticas.

Y poco tiempo después, aparecieron Kise y Aomine. Luego llegó Himuro. Y poco después apareció Midorima acompañado de Takao. Atsushi fue de los últimos en llegar. Al igual que Kuroko y los miembros de Seirin.

—Bien, no esperemos más, Bakagami —dijo Hyuuga, dando un ligero golpe al hombro de este—. Vamos a celebrar.

Próximo capítulo: Locuras por el sake. ¡La ebriedad y el amor no van!


	7. Chapter 6

Cap 5.

La fiesta había comenzado. Todos se sentaron de manera que todos pudieran hablarse y verse. Aquel lugar era ideal para celebrar. Las mesas eran grandes y circulares. El ambiente era afable y acogedor. Todos los presentes bromeaban alegres… pero…

La pareja estaba separada.

¿Por quién?

Por los celosos.

De alguna forma, cuando todos tomaron asiento, Kuroko y Atsushi lograron colarse de manera que pudieran estar junto a sus robados amores. Kuroko se sentó junto a Kagami, y Atsushi junto a Akashi. A la pareja no le vino muy en gracia, pero como no sospechaban que esto era apropósito lo dejaron pasar.

Las bebidas y la comida se sirvieron rápidamente. Pronto el ambiente comenzó a animarse más y más.

—No esperaba que Kagami-chii terminara siendo pareja de Akashi-chii —mencionó Kise—. Pero, ahora que los veo, realmente son una linda pareja ¿no les parece?

Todos asintieron dando la razón.

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado —dijo Aomine—. Dígannos ¿Dónde será la boda? ¿ya tienen sus planes?

—B-Bien… pues, después de algunas cosas, se decidió que serán dos bodas—dijo Akashi, algo apenado.

—¡¿D-Dos bodas?! —gritaron todos a coro.

—¿No les parece genial? —Reo estaba radiante, la idea le fascinaba. Himuro sonrió al verle tan contento, y con discreción tomó su mano.

Kuroko y Atsushi dieron lo mejor de sí para calmarse. Deseaban tomar a su respectiva pareja y huir, tomar un taxi y largarse en el primer vuelo a México. Ganas nos les faltaban, pero se abstuvieron.

Akashi y Kagami no dejaban de sonreír, estaban algo emocionados. Kagami le preguntó a Akashi con la mirada "¿puedo dar yo los detalles?" a lo que Akashi asintió afirmativo. Nada le haría más feliz que escuchar de la propia boca de su novio los planes de su futuro compromiso.

—Las fechas ya están decididas, en cuanto recibamos la confirmación nosotros les diremos. Ahora, la cosa es… que serán dos bodas. Una aquí en Japón y la otra en estados unidos. Todos ustedes están invitados a ambos eventos, claro que si solo pueden asistir a uno, lo comprenderemos.

—Vaya… ¿y no será difícil celebrar dos bodas? —preguntó Takao, mientras se aferraba a Midorima cual lapa enamorada.

—Sí, pero, confío plenamente en que lo lograremos —afirmó Akashi—. Reo será mi organizador después de todo.

—Eso tenlo por seguro —Reo sonrió—. Ambas bodas serán inolvidables a su estilo.

—Debo admitir, que estoy algo celoso —comentó Kise—. Yo también desearía tener dos bodas, suena muy romántico.

—¿Para qué? —dijo Aomine, gruñendo—.Podríamos saltarnos a la luna de miel, eso me gustaría —Daiki le dedicó una sonrisa melosa a Ryota, quien simplemente le dio un codazo bajo la mesa mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo. Todos se echaron a reír, todo parecía ser como en aquel entonces.

—Aomine, contrólate —le reprendió Midorima.

—¿Hay alguna cosa en la que podamos ayudar? —preguntó Nebuya, sonriendo de buena gana—, no quiero que Reo-nee sea el único que ayude.

—Nos encantaría recibir ayuda —respondió Kagami—. En cuanto lo necesitemos, no dudaremos en acudir a ustedes. Queremos que todos sean parte de esto.

—Riko, ¿tú y Hyuuga no van a…? —quisieron saber Kagami y Akashi.

—Algo así —Hyuuga sonrió nervioso—. Aun debo ganarme a mi suegro.

—Exageras —Riko besó a Hyuuga en la mejilla—. Le agradas mucho.

Todos sabían que eso no era del todo cierto, pero no importaba, ya habría tiempo para más bodas y más eventos. En aquel instante la curiosa pareja debía ser el centro de atención.

—Qué lindo, todos hacen tan bonitas parejas —comentó Momoi con un suspiro de encanto.

—Hablando de eso, Satsuki ¿sales con alguien? —inquirió Akashi.

—De hecho —Momoi se sonrojó un poco—. Imayoshi y yo… salimos desde hace un tiempo.

—Vaya, esa no la vi venir —comentó Aomine, riendo—. Me alegro por ustedes, en serio.

Mientras todos hablaban, Atsushi no paraba de mirar fijamente a Akashi, tenía ganas de atacarlo ahí mismo, besarlo, acariciarlo y lamerlo por todas partes. Sin pensar mucho, se acercó al pelirrojo, y aspiró su dulce aroma. Akashi tembló ligeramente, volteó a ver a Murasakibara, y preguntó en un murmuro: —¿Pasa algo?

Atsushi negó y se alejó de nuevo. Se sentía como un perro con cadena que no podía hacerse con su presa.

Kuroko por su parte, trataba de acercarse mucho a Kagami, deseaba que le notara, que recordara lo que era tenerle cerca, que deseara abrazarle o que hiciera algo. Pero, ya que es bakagami de quien hablamos, pues no, no ocurrió nada de eso.

—Kuroko, estas demasiado cerca, ¿podrías apartarte un poco? —pidió tranquilo.

Kuroko deseaba tener un balón en la mano, para así tirárselo en la cara. Pero tuvo que conformarse con alejarse como le pidió y ahogar sus ganas de cachetearlo sin piedad.

—Sei-chan, recibí la llamada de un amigo, es diseñador y él se ofreció a hacer tus trajes para la boda. Los de Kagami son fáciles de encontrar pero los tuyos deben ser a tu medida exacta —Kagami trató de no sentirse ofendido con esa indirecta de "Kagami puede usar cualquier cosa, da igual" y mejor apoyó la idea de ver a su novio con algo lindo puesto.

—¿Eh? ¿Vas a probarte cosas? ¿Puedo ir? —preguntó Hayama.

—Yo también quiero ir —dijo Takao.

—Quiero verte Akashi-chii, será divertido —convino Kise.

—Yo quisiera ir —dijo Momoi—. Pero no podré, pero asegúrense de invitarme para cuando estén eligiendo la decoración.

Akashi se apenó un poco, sabía bien que Reo le veía como si él fuera la novia. No tenía quejas con ser la persona que usara el traje blanco, pero cuando se le daba mucha importancia era un poco bochornoso. Más no se negó, asintió en señal de aprobación, sin duda sería divertido hacer aquello con amigos que dieran segundas opiniones.

—Kagami, tú y yo haremos otras cosas —dijo Himuro, quien apoyaría a Reo ocupándose de los arreglos para bakagami—. Así que…

—Los acompañaremos —dijeron Teppei y Hyuuga al mismo tiempo.

—Yo iré también —dijo Kuroko, no quería quedarse atrás.

—Me gustaría ver a Akashi probándose cosas —renegó Kagami.

—Vamos, bakagami, deja que tu novio respire un poco.

—Tu no digas nada, Ahomine.

Después de ello, todo fue risas, recuerdos y comentarios con poco sentido. Todo iba descarrilándose poco a poco. Todos comenzaron a beber con ahínco cada vez más y más. Chihiro, Riko, Hyuuga, Teppei, Midorima y Takao, se fueron temprano, pues al día siguiente tenían cosas que hacer.

Akashi fue el único que no bebió nada. Pero, los demás le entraron y con muchas ganas. Dieron las 1:30 y todos estaban bien ebrios. En especial Atsushi y Kuroko, que trataron de ahogar sus penas en mucho, mucho sake.

Himuro y Reo estaba muy cómodos coqueteando, tomándose de las manos y finalmente, besuqueándose en los baños, así que dejaron solos a los demás.

—Sabes, cuando te conocí dabas mucho, mucho, muchísimo miedo —comentó Hayama, totalmente borracho—. Pero, también eras mucho, mucho, muy lindo… como un gatito gruñón y muy, muy, muy mandón.

—A-Aka-chin siempre… ha sido muy, muy lindo.

—Oye sí, Akashi es muy, muy, muy lindo —convino Kagami—. Por eso lo amo, porque lo amo y eso… me hace amarlo aún más. ¡Demonios! Ese enano me robó el corazón ¿sabes? Ah, Kuroko, ¿sabes? Siempre has sido una piedra en el zapato.

—Y tú no dejas de ser idiota, por eso eres el idiota, más idiota, de los idiotas, idiotas del reino de los idiotas.

Kuroko y Kagami comenzaron a pelearse, realmente eran pésimos manejando la bebida, y para hacer todo peor, eran borrachos gritones-enojones.

Akashi estaba distraído, así que cuando volteó a ver a Murasakibara, se encontró con un par de labios que le devoraron enseguida. Akashi trató de apartarse de Atsushi, pero le era difícil, este le sujetaba con tremenda fuerza, estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, pero de igual forma, hiso lo que alguna vez habría hecho… ¡le dio un buen puñetazo a Atsushi en la cara! Y este se desplomó en el suelo.

Akashi observó que Kuroko había sujetado a Kagami de la ropa.

—Quiero besarte estudio bakagami —murmuró el ebrio Tetsuya.

Akashi sintió que aquel emperador que había dormido durante tanto tiempo en su interior, se estaba despertando. Sin pensarlo dos beses, alejó a Kagami y apartó a Kuroko de un solo empujón. La mirada de Seijuuro era simplemente aterradora. Si bien había muchas cosas que podía soportar, que besaran a su novio frente suyo, era totalmente imperdonable. Claro que no hizo nada más, sabía que Tetsuya no estaba pensando con claridad, así que le perdonó.

Nebuya tomó al adormilado Hayama, que balbuceaba sin cesar, y se lo llevó del lugar.

Akashi hizo lo mismo con Kagami. La escena era muy curiosa, era muy raro ver a alguien pequeño como Akashi cargando a semejante grandulón.

Kuroko se quedó en el suelo. Atsushi se quedó en el suelo. Ambos habían sido noqueados por el sake y por el emperador. Aunque ellos tenían toda la culpa, por impertinentes.

—Sabes, no le digas a Akashi —murmuró Kagami, adormilado—. Adoro ser su novio… y no puedo esperar a la luna de miel… quier…. Toquetea…lo…y hacer…. Cos… suci…. Es muy sexy ¿sabías?

Akashi no sabía si avergonzarse o reír, simplemente, estaba por casarse con un idiota, aunque era su idiota y de nadie más.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Akashi, se dieron cuenta de que aún no había llegado el padre de este, y en cambio vieron una nota que decía "volveré dentro de una semana, dispongan de la casa como deseen". Akashi sonrió, estaba contento de tener la confianza de su padre a pesar de todo. Pero dejando eso de lado, ahora debía ocuparse de su ebrio amor.

—Mi amor, te a…mo, t-t-te amo, te a..m…o —repetía Kagami—. Quie…ro ha…cer el amor… y-ya…

—Por el momento deberás dormir —dijo Akashi, y llegando al cuarto que compartían, dejó a Kagami en la cama, pero este haló del brazo de Akashi, haciendo que callera encima de él.

—E-Espera… Kagami… ¡a-ah! —Kagami estaba lamiendo y besando el cuello de Akashi, con bastante habilidad y precisión. Una de sus manos sujetaba a Seijuuro para que no huyera y la otra acariciaba golosamente el trasero de su amado. Akashi sintió que sus mejillas ardían al rojo vivo.

"P-Por dios, ya sabía que quería hacerlo… p-pero no esperaba que…"

La mano de Kagami se coló bajo los pantalones de Akashi, y comenzó a acariciarle un poco más. Akashi estaba sorprendido, Kagami estaba haciendo todo aquello con los ojos cerrados. Y cuando sentía que sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello, perdía la cordura, no podía moverse, estaba paralizado. El calor estaba incrementando, poco a poco se sentía algo… excitado.

Por suerte Kagami le soltó, y en su lugar comenzó a besarle. Sus besos tenían gusto a Sake, Akashi se mareó con tan solo algunos besos, aunque a decir verdad eran enérgicos. Kagami se quedó dormido en medio de los besos. Seijuuro se separó de él, jadeante y exaltado, pero aliviado, si hubieran seguido… no se hubieran detenido.

Akashi se acostó al lado de Kagami, le abrazó y cubrió los cuerpos de ambos con la manta.

"Pero, tendré que tener cuidado con Tetsuya… puede que… él… No importa, lo único que sé, es que Kagami es mío, eso es todo, pero no le diré nada a Kagami, no quiero que se preocupe".

Kagami balbuceó algunas cosas sobre baloncesto, luego abrazó a Akashi, le besó de nuevo y ambos simplemente se durmieron juntos. Mañana sería un día algo ocupado, con los primeros preparativos empezando, aunque, en el fondo sabían que todo iría bien. Siempre estaba el plan B: Huir juntos.

Próximo capitulo. Vistiendo a los novios.


End file.
